


選我正解

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Relationships: 陳瑾昱/梁守永
Kudos: 3





	選我正解

「嗯？你說我們？有做過呀。」

梁守永嘴裏咬著剛烤好的牛小排，看著坐在對面若無其事地突然出了櫃又說出驚人情史的李靜彤，震驚得不知道說什麼好。

「幹嘛這樣看我，不是你問的嗎？我的初戀和第一次的對象都是女生呀。不過現在是對男生比較有興趣啦。」李靜彤翻了下滋滋作響的雞腿，用剪刀小心剪成小份，夾到梁守永碗裏。

冒著熱氣的雞肉模糊了梁守永的眼鏡鏡片，他看著一整晚都沒有空著的碗，想起從國中認識對方開始，她一直都是那樣會照顧人。

會替冒失的自己收爛攤子，還時常像老媽一樣叮囑前叮囑後的，雖然他身邊也不是沒有這樣的人啦，但讓沒有血緣關係的異性進入自己的安全圈範圍，是有那麼一點奇怪。

「所以那時候為什麼會想和女生交往？我記得你大學的時候有喜歡過隔壁班的男生呀。」雞腿烤得真好，換作是他一定會烤焦。

李靜彤嚥下最後一口啤酒，轉身向櫃台旁的服務生再多要了兩罐。「嗯，我想是水到渠成吧，雖然是負面意義上的。當你突然失去了什麼，就會不自覺地向周遭發出你有所需求的訊號，不管是心靈上的，還是肉體上的。」

她若有所思地注視著依舊木訥地聽著她解釋的梁守永，也不知道對方有沒有聽懂。「即使當時出現的不是那個『她』，而是另一個『她』，甚至是『他』，只要心意相通了，彼此也認定了對方能成為自己的依靠，是什麼性別其實也不是那麼重要。」

「哦……」梁守永也不知道現在該佩服李靜彤的坦蕩，還是應該擔心自己現在都還沒問出口的煩惱。

「所以你約我出來還請我吃飯到底是想問我什麼？」額頭被冰了一下，他嚇了一跳，猛然抬頭就對上對方銳利得好像要看透一切的眼神，他只好心虛地把眼睛移開。

「就是……那個……」

—————————————————————————

「靠！你就是因為這個原因答應和那個渾球做一次？你有沒有腦子呀梁守永！」

看著怒氣值快要到達頂端卻還是按捺著不完全爆發出來的陳瑾昱，梁守永的內心不由自主的冒上一股讓人鼻酸的委屈。

「我只是看身邊的人都成雙成對，想要試試看和別人戀愛的感覺呀！連你都有女生倒追了，憑什麼我就要一直在你屁股後跟著你啦！而……而且，前輩也，也說他喜歡我，想要和我試試看呀，我怎麼就不對了！」

梁守永連珠炮發的說完這一串話，委屈得眼淚鼻涕都糊了一臉，這是他和陳瑾昱認識二十五年以來，第一次用這麼強硬的語氣和對方說話。

他以為陳瑾昱會氣得跳腳，繼而反駁他，但他沒料到一切都不如他所預計地發展。

「你什麼時候看見有女生倒追我了？」陳瑾昱的臉沒那麼臭了，取而代之的是平靜了不少的視線和緊皺的眉頭。還有他們之間不知不覺拉近了的距離。

「就，就是上次我去你家找阿姨拿東西，然後那個女生，說來送蛋糕給你……」他突然沒了底氣。「喂你好好說話呀，幹嘛突然靠我這麼近。」陳瑾昱忽然抬膝壓上他身旁的位置，居高臨下地看著他。

「你說你也想要試試看和別人戀愛的感覺，那不用找別人呀。」

嗯？梁守永發現自己被輕輕推倒在床上，身體被困在陳瑾昱兩臂之間。

「你不用到處找了，你身邊不是就有個好人選嗎。」

陳瑾昱額前垂下的瀏海蓋住他的視線，梁守永只看到他微微上揚的嘴角。

「選我就好。」

溫熱的唇沒有一絲猶豫的覆上他的，讓梁守永腦海瞬間一片空白。

慢著！我們之間是不是有什麼誤會呀！


End file.
